


Day 16: Lace

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Femslash February [16]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Bad girl Nisha, Country luncheon, F/F, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Yvette is new to the community.
Relationships: Nisha/Yvette (Borderlands)
Series: Femslash February [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619746
Kudos: 3





	Day 16: Lace

**Author's Note:**

> For Femslash February! Send a request on Tumblr (I don't know Borderlands 3 peeps, but I'll try if requested, specify if you want nsfw, or it will be sfw). https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/post/190576925284/femslashfeb-any-world-any-fandom-any

Nisha was bored at her mother’s stupid country luncheon. She hated these things and she hated that she had to be there for everyone. She wore the only dress she owned, a purple cocktail dress with black lace trim. It was just elegant enough for her mother and let Nisha dress it up or down how she wanted. Today, she paired it with deep purple pearls she’d paid a fortune for.

Her mother droned on about this project and that gossip, nothing out of the ordinary, until she paused. “Now, ladies, we all know a new family has moved in. I’d like you to meet Karen and her daughter, Yvette.”

Nisha perked her head, watching as a gorgeous woman walked into the stage with her mother. She wore a forest green, lace dress that hugged her body. It was giving Nisha all sorts of ideas, most of them wicked.

"Would you like to say anything?" Nisha's mother asked.

"I am so happy to have joined a community so welcoming and lovely! Thank you for inviting us!"

Yvette rolled her eyes. It made Nisha grin wider, she might have just found a friend. As the two left to their table, Yvette walked past it, pulling her arm away from her mom's grasp. She disappeared into the hall.

Nisha followed. "Hey," she called in the empty corridor. "These things are stupid, right? Just a bunch of rich hillbillies pretending their lemonade is the only secret they have."

Yvette's brow rose. "And what makes you think you're any different?"

She'd reached Yvette now. "Because I let my secrets grow in the sun for everyone to see. If you've been here five minutes, you know of me. Nisha."

"Oh, right, the no-good lesbian who converts innocent girls."

Her grin stretched wide and she took out a cigarette and lit it. "They aren't girls and they aren't innocent."

"And you're nothing but ego."

She shrugged, taking a drag. "Better than a liar."

Yvette stared at her. "That's true." She plucked the cigarette out of her mouth and put it out on the floor, her heel smashing it.

Nisha leaned in, resting her hand on the wall, caging Yvette. "Want to get out of here?"

"So you can corrupt my innocence?" Yvette asked, lips tipping upward.

"Something tells me you aren't that innocent."

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
